Sam IS A Girl!
by dean winchester's girl
Summary: When they meet some witches, Sam accidently is bewitched and takes the personality of a girl. LOL.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, BUT I WISHED I OWN DEAN.

TMI: Leave plenty of reviews, especially if you love Dean. Sam doesn't actually turn into a girl so don't worry- yet. This is the first chapter, I'll try updating soon.

SAM IS A GIRL?!.

"You think they are in there?" Sam asked, looking worriedly at the dark building, surrounded by dark, twisted trees.

"Yeah", Dean said, "Where else would they be? These old girls are not into having fun." he laughed mischievously, as he stopped the car, a few feet away from the house. "They are just some old dried-up prunes".

Dean got out of the car and went to the back; he opened the trunk and started taking out various weapons. Sam helped him take out the items they would need to hunt down the five witches they were looking for.

"Well Sammy, let's go case the joint. Maybe one of the old birds will actually go out with you." Dean said, he smiled to show he was just joking and set off for the house, Sam following him.

Dean tried the door, it was already opened. He turned to look at Sam with a worried expression; Sam nodded towards the house and placed a finger on his lips. They moved into the house carefully, trying to be quiet. They could feel the tension in the house. Something must be hiding in there.

"You think maybe they are having a party in the parlor? And we weren't invited?" Dean whispered to Sam.

Sam glared daggers at him. "Oh, you want me to be quiet", Dean said, smiling at Sam's furious look. However he did stop speaking and concentrated on walking quietly.

They searched quietly through several rooms, but came up empty.

"Maybe they got bore and left. I mean it only took forever for us to search a quarter of this house." Dean said.

"Dean, will you shut up already. We are supposed to be searching quietly, not announcing our presence." Sam hissed.

"Oh, Sammy, Sammy, why can't you just enjoy life?" Dean asked, shaking his head and making disappointed little sounds.

Sam gave a sigh and set off for the next door. He opened it angrily and came face to face or faces of several old ladies. Dean came up behind him and laughed out loud, "See and you were telling me to be quiet", Dean said, and murmured under his breath, "Idiot."

"Hey, I heard that. Jerk." Sam said.

"Well, you old birds, don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you guys. Ok, which one of you witches wants to go out with Sammy? Naw, I'm just joking. Now, raise your hands and get ready to give up the ghost."

One of the witches, the oldest and ugliest of the five, flew toward Sam, knocking him backwards into Dean, who stumbled but managed to regain his balance.


	2. Chapter 2

TMI: Here is the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it. Please be nice and leave reviews.

Chapter 2

Sam fell down sideways "Sam, this is no time to be sleeping on the job", Dean said with a smirk.

Sam gets up and snaps at him, "Shut up Dean. This is no time for jokes."

Dean grabs his gun and points it at one of the witches and says "Nightie night, I guess you won't be going out with Sammy then". He turns and shoots another of the witches point blank on the face "I guess you aren't the lucky one either"

The main witch says "Stop playing around, you fools."

Dean replies, "This is none of your business, witch. It's a family matter."

"Oh, shut up", Sam murmured. He shot one of the witches, but the other one flew towards him, her claws extended. She managed to rake Sam across the shoulder. He was pushed backwards, but managed to get off a lucky shot and pulverized the witch.

"Sam! You okay?" Dean asked fending off the main witch, who was trying to get closed to him. Unlike the rest of them, she moved with blinding speed, attacking, trying to get close to him. The distraction of Sam getting hurt cost him as the witches' claws grazed his chest. He winced and pulled away from her. She cackled.

"What are you laughing at, witch." Dean snapped, "We killed off your ugly friends. Those old girls were not really worth all that fuzz."

The witch howled, "I will teach you a lesson, you human fool. How dare you disrespect a woman?"

"What woman-", Dean started with a smirk.

The witch gave a screech of rage, "I will teach you to play around with a woman's feelings. You will never forget this lesson."

Dean backed away as the witch advanced towards him, an evil smile on her face. Her hair flew behind her, in defiance of gravity. She extended her claws and started chanting a spell. She moved to attack Dean, but in that moment Sam got in the way. He fell, seemingly unconscious.

"Sam, Sammy ", He cried out, he turned to the witch and blew her away with his shotgun.

"Sam, wake up. What the hell did that damn witch do to you?"

He knelt down next to Sam. He gently lifted his head, and checked carefully. Thankfully, there was no blood nor did it look like a serious injury. Sam moaned and stirred.

"Sammy, you ok?"

Sam turned to look at him with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it?" Dean ask, looking even more worried.

"Do I look ok?" Sam said patting his hair.

"What?! What are you talking about, Sam?"

"Oh no, I think the fall must have messed up my hair. I must look so ugly. I have to fix my hair.", Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

TMI: Okay, I finished this chapter. I think I only need 1 more chapter and that will be it. Leave reviews please.

"Oookay, did somebody get hit on the head too hard or something", Dean said as he looked down at Sam. His brother started to get up.

"Stop being so mean to me, Dean. You are hurting my feelings." Sam said, pouting.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Dean asked half-joking and half-serious.

"See how you are mean to me?" Sam pouted as he combed his hair with his fingers.

"Shut up, or I'll knock you out", Dean said with a scowl on his face.

Sam pouted again, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

...

Dean groaned as he opened the car door, the 30 min. it had taken for them to get back to the hotel had been full of torture. Sam had been speaking a mile a minute about pretty houses, and cute couples and 'oh, look at the sweet little puppy'.

He gritted his teeth when he thought about it. What the hell is wrong with him anyways, he thought with a grim look on his face. Maybe it's some kind of weird tumor. We have to go see a doctor.

"Sam, get ready. We are going to the doctors." Dean called out to his brother.

3 hours later...

Dean was driving, concentrating and tight-lip. Sam had decided to keep his mouth shut. Dean was fuming. It took Sam freaking 3 hrs. to get ready. He wanted to take a shower and combed his hair to perfection, put on so much perfume the whole hotel room reeked of cologne. On top of that, it took him forever to get dressed. He kept trying on different clothes. He was acting like a freaking chick, Dean thought angrily.

"Dean", Sam said tentatively.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Are you mad?" Sam asked.

Dean found that uproariously funny and couldn't help but laugh, of course he was mad. Secretly, he was also worried something might be wrong with his little brother.

Sam kept quiet the rest of the way, staring gloomily out the window.

...

They were back at the motel. Dean was pacing as he talked on the phone with Bobby. The Doctor had found nothing wrong, so Dean had decided o call an old friend and see if he could come up with anything.

"So, you think it's a curse then?" Dean asked. "Ok, yeah I will tell him. Bye Bobby and thanks. Talk to you later."

"Sammy, we have to go back to that stupid 'haunted' house to fix your damn problem", Dean said. "Get ready. This time you have 30 min. and then we are taking off, ready or not, cause I'm not waiting on you like you were some chick."

"I don't want to go. I'm scared." Sam wailed.


	4. Chapter 4

TMI: Well, here is the end. Hope you like it. Leave nice reviews, please. I might do a crossover with Prison Break next. To everyone who read this and left a review, thanks, you guys. Sorry for the language, my sister insisted that's what Dean would have said.

"What the-? Are you a man or a mouse?" Dean said, exasperated.

"A mouse, definitely a mouse. Just don't make me go, please", Sam shrieked, hiding under the covers.

"Jesus", Dean exclaimed, he stop taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Look Sam, if you don't get ready yourself, I will personally drag you by your precious hair." Dean said.

With much wailing and lamentations, Sam was finally ready. Dean was fed up with him. He was glad he had never had a sister. If she would have acted that way, he would have personally strangled her after a week.

They finally arrived at the house. Oh thank God, Dean thought, please let me find something that will cure or I will have to shoot myself, he prayed silently. He wasn't really a praying man, but this was a desperate situation.

He got off, pulling Sam with him. Sam was whimpering softly, but Dean just grabbed him and pulled him towards the house.

"Well, let's look around. There must be a cure for whatever that is in here. Somewhere, anywhere, please God or I'm shooting myself." Dean said.

"Don't talk that way. It's not decent." Sam said primly.

"Like you would know." Dean said and set off in search of a cure.

"Wait for me. Don't leave me alone." Sam screamed and ran after Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked faster.

1 hour later...

I guess I will have to kill myself, Dean thought, we're never finding anything in this hellhole.

"Hey, what's this?" Sam asked, he was poking around in a cupboard. He took out a leather-bound notebook, all black and covered in Latin words. "Looks nice."

"Don't open that-"

"Oops."

"Never mind.', Dean sigh, as an ugly green vapor started seeping out of the book. He took out his gun and trained it on the quickly appearing apparition. It was the main witch, her wrinkled old face staring back at them.

"Ok, hag, turn my brother back to normal or I will make sure you suffer as much as I have suffered since you turned my brother into a freak. Believe me, ghost or not, this thing will harm you.", Dean smirked at her.

"It's in the 25th page of the book. I never meant to curse him anyways. It was you that I disliked.'

"Well, you don't have to see me anymore. Bye-bye.", Dean said with a smiled and shot her.

"But you said-", the witch protested as she disintegrated.

"I never promise I wouldn't hurt you." Dean said.

"Um, Dean? How do we know she said the truth?" Sam said, for once acting like Dean's little brother.

"Oh, oops. Hope it works."

Dean took the book out of Sam's hands and started the incantation. Sam fainted and fell forward. Dean went towards him and checked his pulse. Well that seems kind of anticlimactic, he thought, no sparks, or thunderbolts, just a wimpy faint.

Sam stirred, and stood up with Dean's help.

"So, you back to normal", Dean asked.

"Yeah. Oh man, what a weird trip."

"Well, I think it kind of suited you." Dean said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up. This was your fault, Dean; you are always out to antagonize everyone we meet."

"That's not true. I happen to be a very charming guy. Every girl likes me. Now you on the other hand-hey, the only girl that liked you was you." Dean said and laughed mischievously, a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up, Dean. You are so irresponsible."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Why did I want you back to normal again?"

"I'm wondering the same thing." Sam shot back.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Fin..


End file.
